Welcome Back to School
by shane.mc
Summary: The second half of the term has just begin and it's her first day back. So much for a welcome back. AU. Oneshot.


**Welcome Back to School**

- For the Antagonist of the story-

* * *

To say that she was shocked when she saw her standing next to her was probably a huge understatement. _How did my day ended up this way? Kami-sama, you really know how to welcome me back to school in style._ Natsuki trace back what she had done the whole day right up to this very moment when she ran into her. The one person she was hoping she wouldn't run into and yet in some deep recess of her heart, she was hoping to run into her. Fujino Shizuru. That name left a trail of devastation in her each time she hears it. It left a bad taste in her mouth as she never knew how to deal with it.

- 1100 hours that day -

BRRRRIIINNNGGGG!

A hand shot out from under the covers and smashed the offending object.

- 1115 hours -

BRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Urgh! Can it!"

A hand shot out and grabbed the object. She was about to throw the thing out of the window when she took a look at the time.

_Hgnh? Why does it say 1115? There must be something wrong with my eyes…mornings are so not for— Oh. My. God. Crap! 1115 hours?_

Natsuki jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Getting dressed and finishing up her breakfast in record speed, she was out of the house within fifteen minutes of waking up.

_Damn this traffic. Damn drivers. Damn rules for not allowing people to drive on the road shoulder. Damn idiots who change lanes without signaling and causing the accident. I'm going to be so late. Damn it._

- 1230 hours -

Natsuki parked her bike haphazardly in the parking space. Running up three flights of stairs, she pushed open the door to the lecture theatre as quietly as she could.

_Oh god, please give me a break. If Midori-sensei catches me – _

"Late again aren't we, Kuga-san"

_Damn! _

"Eh…sensei"

Natsuki had the grace to look sheepish. Afterall, ever since the start of the school term, she had been late for every single one of Midori's lecture. As a part of the HiME sentai, the upholder of peace, love and justice would not let it slide this time.

"You will see me in my office at after class, you got that?"

"Hai sensei"

_Damn. If it wasn't for the traffic accident…maybe I should tell Midori that. But I think I used that excuse last week. Dang. The one time it actually happen, I can't use it as my reason for being late. Ugh. As long as she doesn't ask me to sing karaoke with her and Mai, I think I can accept almost anything else._

"Natsuki! Stop dreaming"

Mai prodded the biker in her sides causing the said biker to jump in her seat. Hitting her knee on the table, it sent her books crashing to the floor and pain shooting up the leg.

"Mai" she hissed under her breath as the entire lecture theatre turned back and stared at her.

"You are so dead"

"If I'm dead, who is to make lunch for you?"

"Good point. You get to live. For now. Can I have your notes?"

Nodding her head, Mai passed her notes over to the biker without taking her attention off what Midori was saying.

- 1515 hours -

"Come on Natsuki, let's go. You promised me to go singing with me."

"I did? Since…."

Mai gave her a hard look.

"Oh. That time."

"Glad you remember. Now let's go."

"I can't. I got to see Midori after class. She is sick of me being late I think."

"Oh. Have fun. I bet her punishment will beat any torture karaoke can put you through. Can I come along and watch?"

"No! Hell no. Oh look! Mikoto is looking for you."

"Where?" Mai turn around and search for the cat girl.

"Why you…Natsuki?"

The biker was already out of the door by the time Mai realized that she was tricked.

"That girl…"

Shaking her head, Mai packed up her stuff and went to look for the cat girl.

- 1520 -

_Thank god she fell for that. At least something is going my way today. Now all I need to do is see what Midori wants from me._

Pulling out her card and tapping at the reader, the door to the lift lobby slide open.

_Gosh. Why is there so many people over here? Oh. Afternoon lessons. Right, right. _

"Excuse me"

Natsuki took a step to the left to make way for those who just entered the lobby.

_Seriously, the school should consider enlarging this space. We pay so much tuition fees and yet we have to put up with stuff like that. Tsk._

Her left foot seems to have landed on something.

_Now that doesn't feel right._

"Sorry! Didn't see you."

Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of very familiar red eyes.

Fujino Shizuru.

The shock at seeing Shizuru was so great that Natuski staggered a little.

"Fancy running into you here."

"Yeah. You too. So what are you doing in school today?"

"I've got class at 1530. How about you?"

"Well, I have to see Midori-sensei. More like she asked me to see her after class in her office."

DING!

Everyone began cramming into the lift. Seeing that there wasn't enough space for her, Natsuki was about to take the next lift when Shizuru called out to her and gestured at the space next to her.

_Right. The very thing I don't need at this moment. How did my day ended up this way? Kami-sama, you really know how to welcome me back to school in style._

Against her instincts, she got into the lift right next to Shizuru. The scent of tea that always seems to accompany the Kaichou filled her nose, bringing up unwanted emotions in her.

_She is attached, she is attached, she is attached._

That was Natsuki's new mantra each time she feels herself falling even further for the president of the student body.

"So how are your classes so far?"

"They are fine I guess." _Why can't this lift go any faster? Anymore of this stilted conversation, I don't know what I might do._

They stared at each other for a second before Shizuru broke eye contact.

DING! 'SECOND STOREY'

"Looks like this is my floor. I'll see you around, Natsuki"

"Yeah. See you around"

_Okay! I survived that. Thank god. After what happened, I think I can take whatever Midori is going to throw at me._

Squaring her shoulders, she exited the lift on the fifth floor and made her way to Midori's office.

* * *

AN: totally AU. Angst? I totally don't know what to make of it this time. Have fun reading!


End file.
